Forbidden Pleasures
by Winds of Autumn
Summary: Rick learns that maybe Beth Greene isn't quite as innocent as everyone thinks.


While Beth Greene may have looked and acted innocent, she was indeed anything but. Rick had found this out when he had woken up to his cock rock hard and burried balls deep in sweet little Beth's mouth in the middle of the night. Her blue eyes had been dark, irises blown by her own arousal as she watched his responses. He had been so far gone at that point that he had been helpless to do anything but sink his fingers into her hair and let her suck him to oblivion. He had tried to recipricate but she had just smiled, kissed his cheek, and disappeared from his cell.

The following morning she treated him no differently than usual. Rick was baffled. He'd had no idea she would have had any idea how to do that, let alone initiate. He walked around the prison the whole day almost in a daze, wondering if he had indeed lost his mind completely. Had it been a dream?

No. The sated way he had woken told him he had found release last night. Otherwise he could have passed it off as a dream. He'd had sex since reuniting with Lori and Carl, since finding out she was pregnant. Andrea had pulled him to her once at the farm and he had pushed her away. Once they had found the prison though, seeing the daily growing reminder of Lori's infidelity with who had once been his best friend, coupled with the joy and relief at finding a safe place to call home... He had sank into Carol's willing body. It had been good, but it hadn't been repeated.

For a week, Rick had watched her. She remained sweet little Beth, singing and helping everyone around her, doting upon his daughter Judith that she had taken under her care. Surely she couldn't be the same girl that had snuck into his cell that night.

She seemed to have noticed him watching her more. She would bend at the waist if he was near, not at the knees, and her shirts had become tighter. Beth had also started watching him back, as if taunting him. Waiting for him to make the next move.

Rick reached his breaking point not a month after her initial move on him. It was hot and humid, tempers were flaring and any time he thought of relaxing visions of the blonde temptress swam in his head. Coming into the prison from outside, Rick wiped the sweat off his brow and onto his shirt sleeve. Judith's pack and play was in the common room where Carol was scrubbing clothes in a pail. He frowned slightly. Usually Judith was with Beth almost always.

"Where's Beth?" he asked Carol as he stood next to his sleeping daughter, his eyes on her face. He could see Lori there, and Shane. It pained him to admit it, even though he claimed the little girl as his own.

"The library, I think. Said she wanted to see if there were any medical books so she could start learning up," Carol said with a smile. "She's been talking about learning from Dr.S and Hershell too. The more people with basic knowledge and more, the better."  
>Rick nodded. "Alright. Daryl's on watch. I'll see ya at dinnner." Carol nodded, her attention returning to the laundry as Rick left the room. He scrubbed a hand over his jaw, indecisive for a moment before he turned and headed to the library with long strides. This would be his chance to talk to her, find out what she had been thinking.<p>

Her back was to him when he entered, her attention on the row of books lining the shelf in front of her. Long blonde hair wasn't pulled up for once, but down and touseled like she had been running her fingers through it unconciously. His groin tightened as his eyes skimmed down the length of her body.

He had begun thinking of her as a woman since that night, where before she had just been Beth- another mouth to feed and life to keep safe. She had been Hershell's kid, and therefore off limits even if she had been older. He had always thought her beautiful, pretty in that innocent let-me-protect-you type way. But now? All he saw were those damed blue eyes dancing with lust. Those hadn't been the eyes of a kid. No, those had been the eyes of a grown woman who had known what she wanted and was taking it.

"I was beginning to think you would never come find me," she said softly over her shoulder, not turning to look at him fully. Rick shifted his weight, tilting his head. What did she want from him?

"I almost didn't," he admitted finally, crossing his arms as he leaned against one of the tables and watched her. She pulled a book down and turned to carry it over to the table he leaned against. He watched her add it to the pile there.

"What changed your mind?" She asked, standing next to him and watching him. Her body was already responding to his proximity to her.

Rick watched her, wondering if he had an answer for her. Finally, a lazy grin came to his lips and he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Its only polite to return a favor." Her soft moan had his hands sliding to her hips, pulling her tight against his body.

Beth's hands slid along his shoulders, fingers bunching in his hair as she pulled his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss. Teeth clinked, tongues dueling for dominance before Rick lifted her and settled her on the table, standing between her thighs. "Fuck, Beth," he groaned, jerking her shirt up over her head and tossing it to the floor. Her breasts weren't large, but not small either, with perfect pink nipples straining toward him. Rick bent his head, tongue flicking first one and then the other. He felt her nails digging into his back, her hips grinding up against him and smirked.

Pulling back he pushed her to lay down and pulled her jeans off. He groaned softly when he saw she wore no panties beneath, her pussy trimmed neatly and glistening already. She sat up the second her pants were gone her fingers going to his belt and ripping his pants open. She shoved him back onto the floor, following and seating herself quickly on his hard cock with a moan. Rick stared up at her, wondering again if this was a sick dream. But no, he felt her slick pussy clenching around him before she started moving, moans catching in her throat.

"Fuck, Rick," she breathed raggedly, biting her lower lip as she moved more forcefully against him. His fingers bit into her hips, his own hips bucking up to meet her. Hearing his name from her lips like that was an entirely new experience, one he decided he wanted to repeat. He growled, rolling so that she was beneath him. Her eyes widened in surprise, the same luminous dark blue from the first night.

"Beth," he growled, hitching her leg higher on his waist and planting a hand at her shoulder to hold her tight as he slammed into her. She gasped, her pussy clenching and he grinned, doing it again. And again. It wasn't long before she was moaning his name loudly, nails leaving scratch marks on his shoulders and she clamped around him. He slammed into her a few more times before he released deep inside her, his forehead dropping to hers as his heart pounded in his chest.

Beth shifted beneath him and he rolled away, sitting up slowly and looking over at her as she collected her clothes. His unshaven face had left plenty of marks on her pale skin, her hips already showing light bruises as she shimmied into her jeans. His gut clenched. Sex had never been like that with Lori.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough," he said finally, moving to stand to redress himself. He was caught off gaurd as she turned, grinning.

"I'm not. It was fucking amazing." She sauntered over to him, pulling him down to kiss him softly. "I hope we can do it again." She turned and gathered the books from the table and left, leaving Rick standing there staring after her. Why in the hell had he ever thought Beth Greene was innocent?


End file.
